


Art for 'The Crying Soul that Haunts my Nights.'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Wincest Reverse Bang 2016, kittens and puppies, pink impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://wincest-reverse.livejournal.com">wincest_reverse_bang </a></p>
<p>So….not really your typical morning ‘Chez Winchester’.<br/>Bunker floors covered in balloons, check. Cats, kittens and puppies check. Annoying pop music echoing from unknown source ,check. Bright pink impala….Uh Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'The Crying Soul that Haunts my Nights.'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Crying Soul that Haunts my Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800599) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



> So I made this because I just wanted some Sam,Dean and a bunker full of cute .  
> Sweet-sammy-kisses wrote a very cool story to go with it and I made an extra picture to go with the end of her story.

  


                       



End file.
